The hepatitis B virus (HBV) is an enveloped, partially double-stranded DNA virus. HBV is an infectious disease that affects the liver. Initial symptoms of infection may include vomiting, jaundice, lethargy, dark urine, and abdominal pain. Chronic HBV infection can result in cirrhosis and liver cancer. Currently available therapies can inhibit replication of the virus and minimize liver damage; however, there are no currently available therapies that can reliably clear an HBV infection.
In view of the continued prevalence of HBV infection, there is a need for new therapeutic options, including new inhibitors of HBV replication. Additionally, compounds capable of inhibiting HBV replication while having low predicted metabolic clearance are of particular interest.